


Adventures of a Mer Chaser: Ralis Sedarys Pays the Price

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Fantastic Racism, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: The Dragonborn extracts compensation.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ralis Sedarys
Kudos: 51





	Adventures of a Mer Chaser: Ralis Sedarys Pays the Price

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this old Kinkmeme prompt: https://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3389.html?thread=4593469#t4593469.

“I’ve bailed your fine grey ass out so many times,” Kordin told Ralis Sedarys, “I think you owe me a little piece of it.”

The Nord pinched the slim Dunmer’s haunch through his leather armor. Blood rushed to the man’s sculpted cheeks and raced up his forehead to his dark red, wildly spiky hair. 

“What?” He looked at his investor, confusion furrowing his sharp brow. Kordin felt his cock stiffen in anticipation.

“Thousands in gold,” the Nord said, running his finger along the back seam of the armor, over the crack between the nonplussed mer’s buttocks. “Hours of free mercenary labor. You believe I did all of it just out of curiosity about some old ruin, you’re crazier than I already think you are.”

“What?” Sedarys asked again, looking at him with flashing wine-colored eyes. Then he exhaled abruptly. “Fine. Fine. What do you want?”

“Thank the gods; I thought I’d have to take you by force.” Kordin kissed the stunned Dunmer on the lips--soft lips, but unyielding. “Not that I’d mind, but I’m damn tired.”

Sedarys took a step back.

“What do you want, exactly?”

“Hand and knees in the tent, and I’ll show you, elf.” Kordin laughed and placed a large gloved hand on the back of the prospector’s none-too-clean neck. “You’d better not be any filthier than I like. Get in there.”

He pushed. Suddenly obedient, Sedarys crawled into the tent and waited on all fours, his ass slightly raised, round and especially tempting in the tight armor.

The financier moved in after him, grinning to himself at the thought of sinking his teeth into that hard grey flesh. He stripped him with alacrity born of much practice, stroking the long lean muscle of arms and thighs as he did so.

“You’re a much nicer reward than Draugr loot,” he told Sedarys, biting at the point of his left ear, extracting a pained moan, moving aside a thin loincloth to run one hand over Sedarys’s behind. “I wish I’d done this sooner. Much sooner.”

“What are you going to do?” Sedarys asked, almost sharply.

“I’m sure you can guess. It won’t hurt much,” Kordin assured, pawing at the mer’s prick in an effort to excite him. “I just need to oil you up. Maybe you’ll even like it.”

“By Azura, get it over with.”

The Nord indulged his earlier urge and gave the stubborn grey-skin a nip on his right ass-cheek.

“Ah!”

“I think I’d rather take my time with you, actually. And don’t give me orders.”

“Alright, alright,” Sedarys muttered, in a tone Kordin didn’t much like. He laid a swift, enjoyable smack on the Dumner’s deliciously round backside. This time Sedarys didn’t respond except to squirm slightly at the sudden sting.

“That was for your disrespect. Now spread those thighs so I can get you ready.”

Sedarys spread without a sound, easing his knees apart. Divines. Such lovely lean thighs.

“Keep it raised up, too. Good boy.”

Kordin’s breathing quickened as he began to finger Sedarys’s warm tight asshole open. Grey-skins were always so beautifully tight, with their toned compact bodies. He held aside one firm buttock so he could watch his fingers going in and out of the dark pinkish-grey pucker. Sedarys twitched at the strange sensation of the Nord’s large rough fingers in such a sensitive place.

“Wanted this for awhile, you know. You’re lucky; I’m being gentler than you deserve. You’re gonna feel this, though, I’ll make sure of it.”

Kordin began to move his hand faster as he spoke, his own words arousing him. Sedarys in turn began to wince at each thrust and make undignified noises in his throat. His financier smiled as the mer’s fine back arched in shock at an especially enthusiastic thrust and twist. Nothing like the sight of a pretty elf in pain.

The Nord removed his fingers with a wet sound and wiped the oil on Sedarys’s bedroll. He knelt behind the redheaded Dunmer and took his own very excited cock in hand, rubbing the tip against Sedarys’s entrance, lined with a few short curly red hairs which scratched the flesh in a pleasing way. He pushed Sedarys’s head down into the bedroll, causing his back to curve further and his ass to jut up, completely on offer. 

Sedarys gave a muffled howl into the bedroll as he was breached. His callused grey hands clutched at the cloth. He sounded like he was trying hard not to cry. As soon as Kordin himself was comfortable—because, gods, this crazy Dunmer was tight—the financier began thrusting at a speed and depth that he knew made the treasure hunter’s delicate passage burn. He leaned down and tugged at his thick red hair to make him turn his head to the side, and kissed his sour mouth messily as he moved in and out of him. The mer didn’t smell any cleaner than he tasted—like sweat and drying blood and unbathed grey flesh and the ever-present ash—but he felt wonderful inside and, even dirty, he looked good enough to bite again. 

Kordin slowed down in order to stop himself from coming before he was ready. He pulled back from Sedarys, realizing how much the heady scent of his dirty neck and the spatter of miners’ blood in his hair turned him on.

“You feel too good,” he informed the grey-skin impaled on his cock. “I gotta fuck you slower if I’m gonna last. Bet you’re relieved.”

Sedarys was moaning steadily into the roll, as if he just wanted him to finish him off. It was not a moan of grudging pleasure; there was nothing but shame and pain in that sound. The financier had half-hoped the mad little elf would turn out to like it. But not everyone could be Teldryn Sero, he guessed. 

The thought of Sero, with his muscular frame and angular tattooed face, wasn’t what he needed if he wanted to keep going. So Kordin thought about mundane things, or tried to. If he turned his thoughts to his new Thaneship in Windhelm, he remembered the Grey Quarter—Sadri with his sharp cheekbones and smooth voice, and the fiery barkeep Rendar. If he thought about the Guild, he was reminded of the gruff but wildly attractive Dunmer they’d just picked up, or the haughty Valenwood archer, who could probably benefit from the treatment Sedarys was receiving now. 

He stroked his hands over the humiliated mer’s shoulders, slowing himself further. He considered touching Sedarys’s cock again, but that would only speed his own climax, just feeling that flesh, whether Sedarys was soft or hard. He thought about tomorrow’s annoying journey back to Raven Rock to pick up Sero. 

Damnit. Sero again.

Sedarys was squirming, as if the change in pace hadn’t made any difference to his torment.

“I’d offer to lick it better after,” the Nord teased, “But you’re all covered in oil and gods know what back there.”

Sedarys was obviously holding back tears, with a steadfastness that impressed Kordin. His back shook and his breathing fluttered. Kordin couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Oh, fuck it. Or, rather, you.”

Kordin pounded into Sedarys with unbridled self-indulgence, relishing the feel of the snug dark hole girdling his prick. Sedarys screamed through his teeth. The Nord responded by kissing the back of his neck and running his warm tongue around the mer’s pointed ear as he fucked him, gripping his hips to keep him steady.

“That’s it; grit your teeth and take it up your pretty ass. You know you deserve it, think of what you did. This is too good for you. You ought to be my whore till I get sick of you, not that I can see that--”

And he came. Deep inside Sedarys’s ass, with a grateful groan. He crept his hands down Sedarys’s trembling body and kissed his upper back. 

He got up.

“Damn, that was… yes, I really should have taken you long ago.”

With that, Kordin left the tent, left the nude, shivering Dunmer to his own thoughts.


End file.
